


All In A Word

by Repeat_png



Series: In Places Least Expected [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, nonbinary reader, reader uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: PLEASE read the tags-Not super happy with this, but it is what it is
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: In Places Least Expected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961668
Kudos: 3





	All In A Word

You had never wanted to tell them about your past. Never planned to, either, no matter how much you loved them. 

It wasn't worth remembering. 

The funny thing about the past, though? It comes up in places least expected. 

-

You felt the familiar tightness in your chest. 

Edge didn't mean to yell. You know he didn't. It wasn't his fault, really. 

But despite knowing his intentions, the ball of anxiety continued to grow in your stomach, making you nauseous as he continued to get closer to your face - his red eyelights fuzzy with anger, his brows creased and sharp teeth snapping. 

You suddenly felt like a kid again -

_Your mother leaned closer, alcohol thick on her breath, her pupils dilated and glazed over in anger._

Edge leaned in and you took a step back. 

_Your step father stood over you menacingly, posture radiating his anger as he glared at you._

You're suddenly another person - and Edge notices. 

Your posture straightens, eyes hardening as you aim your own glare at Edge - but you aren't seeing him. 

Edge blinks in suprise, going quiet and leaning back. 

"Hit me." 

Red eyelights constrict in suprise, and out of the corner of your eyes you notice the skeletons who were making their way to the kitchen pause on the stairs. 

"Do it. Hit me." 

"W-WHAT?" 

You swallow thickly, eyes closing as you steel yourself for the feeling, back straight as a board when - there's a hand on your arm. You flinch away from it, blinking fast. 

Papyrus is in front of you, a hand rasied in your direction, Edge standing behind him, sockets wide in shock while the others stare from the stairs, varying expressions on their face. 

You blink, tears pricking your eyes and fear in your heart.

.

...

"W-what did I sa-ay?" 

You turn to look at Edge, and notice the poorly hidden hurt in his eyes, along with anger. This time, anger for himself more so than you. 

You vision blurs, and you bring your sleeved hands to your face to scrub them away. "I-I'm sor-ry." 

You shrink back, curling in on yourself and hiccuping under your breath. Papyrus steps a little closer, hands rubbing up and down your arms as a form of comfort, and you lay your head against his sternum. 

There's mumbling distantly, you can't quite make it out. 

"What Happened?" 

Papyrus' voice is soft, but even so it startles you. 

"I... I don't remember. E-Edge was upset, I think and then..." Your eyebrows scrunch as you step back from Papyrus, his hands resting on your shoulders, gaze gentle and concerned. "O-oh..." You go quiet, "I think I know what I did." 

You look up at Papyrus guiltily. "I told him to hit me, didn't I?" Your voice is soft, ashamed. Papyrus nods slowly, "Yes, Yes You Did. Is There A Reason Why?" 

You nod. 

"Can You Tell Me?" 

You look to the floor guiltily, "It's something I should tell everyone." 

Papyrus nods, taking your hand in his and heading back over towards Edge, who's sitting at the table with a indecipherable expression on his face. 

Sans is standing beside him, Stretch in the seat next to Edge, while Red is on his other side, and Blue is looking up at you with concern in his baby blue eyes from his place next to Stretch. 

"Are You Okay, (Name)?" All of the skulls turn to look at you, apart from Edge, who only spares you a glance. 

"Y-yeah, I-" You take a deep breath in, and squeeze Papyrus' hand. He squeezes back. 

"First I wanna say sorry E-Edge." 

He looks surprised, jaw opening to say something, but you cut him off quickly. "What I did isn't r-really your fault," you look in his eyelights before glancing down, "If I had told all of you about... a-about a bit of my past then that probably could've been avoided. So I'm sorry." 

"...what happened, hon?" 

You swallow thickly, glancing to Stretch. "It was a while ago, b-before I met all of you but... my p-parents aren't... a-aren'sery good parents at all." Now you look at Edge. "My mom would yell a lot. She was, probably still is, an alcoholic a-and she liked to get onto me a lot. I-I dunno why, something about me being a lot like her," you shrug, looking away, "always seemed to set her off I guess. S-she'd hit my step dad a lot, h-hit me one time too-" 

There's a sharp inhale- "b-but I was really nervous around my step dad. He had that l-look." 

You remember it clearly - _steel like and cold, piercing and angry._

"a-and he was really intimidating. Got up in my face one time and I... it was like I was a different person, t-told him to hit me. S-said if he was gonna do it he m-might as well get it over with."

You sigh shakily, and slip your hand from Papyrus' to mess with your nails nervously. "S-so that's why I said that. I'm sorry, I should've t-told you all sooner." You look up at Edge, sadness in your eyes. "I'm sorry, Edge. I'm not mad at you, I know you didn't mean it." 

He looks shocked - they all do - eyesockets blank, Stretch's jaw is locked, Sans' whole body is tense, and you can feel Red's anger from your place across the table. Papyrus has a reassuring hand on your back, and you lean into his touch. 

"I'M... I'M SORRY TOO." 

You look up at Edge, who's staring at you from across the table. Your lower lip wobbles and you approach him, pulling him into a hug. He seems surprised, before embracing you just as tightly as you are him. 

"Love you, Edge." 

His breath hitches in his chest, and for a moment you're worried you crossed a boundary, but before you can apologize, his arms tighten around you, and he burries his skull in your neck. 

"I LOVE YOU AS WELL." 

**Author's Note:**

> ill probably come back to make some changes later, but! Its finished. 
> 
> Based a bit on personal experience.


End file.
